


Don't Waste No Time

by uncertainway



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainway/pseuds/uncertainway
Summary: "...days are only rumours we've wasted..."—Jeremy Enigk





	Don't Waste No Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/12561.html).

Eduardo woke up to the sound of familiar quick fingers on a keyboard. "Saturdays are for sleeping in," he said, without opening his eyes.

The typing stopped. "Just a rumor," said Mark. And he continued working at a slower pace, it seemed. Eduardo opened his eyes and stared at him for a few seconds, amused.

"What about breakfast in bed?", asked Eduardo, with a little smile on his face.

"Myth," answered Mark without hesitation.

Eduardo chuckled while the typing resumed. “So… morning sex is out?”, he added.

Mark turned away from the screen to look at Eduardo. “Should’ve started there.”


End file.
